Ni la fureur de la flamme enragée
by youckou
Summary: Caché derrière deux millénaires d'histoire, il y avait un homme. Derrière la légende, se profile une histoire... Celle de l'Empire Romain.
1. Notes explicatives

Après avoir écrit « Apprendre à vivre avec », je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de ré-utiliser le même principe de frise historique pour d'autres personnages/nations. Après moult hésitations, mon choix s'est porté sur l'Empire Romain et ce, pour trois raisons:  
Un, je trouve qu'il y a assez peu de fics françaises sur lui, et qu'en réalité, il n'est pas tellement exploré par la communauté des écrivains et lecteurs de fanfictions.  
Deux, basiquement, il y a assez peu de fics « sérieuses » sur lui, et je fais parti des gens qui apprécient d'écrire des fics plus ou moins humoristiques l'incluant, tout en étant frustrée du manque de matière que je ressens parfois.  
Trois... Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire une fic en collaboration avec Selka qui, jusque là, s'est contenté du rôle de relectrice/ « consultante ». Or, elle est assez qualifiée dans le domaine de l'histoire latine et, dans tous les cas, bien plus que moi. Donc, je lui ai proposé et elle a dit ok! A la condition que la fic soit aussi publiée sur AO3, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais probablement pas un mal. Ensuite, qu'il y ait une traduction en anglais dont elle sera la responsable principale et où, cette fois, je jouerai le rôle de « consultante ».  
Tout ça pour vous dire: la forme, les formulations, la méthode, etc. pourront être un peu différentes de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je pense que ça vous plaira.

Maintenant, je vais arrêter mes bavardages et la laisser s'exprimer sur la question (si elle le souhaite).

.

.

Coucou, c'est Selka. Je lis les fics de Youckou depuis de nombreuses années en les corrigeant et même si elle écrit très bien, disons que je suis loin d'être inutile au niveau des corrections orthographiques. Elle m'a impressionnée sur sa dernière fic avec le niveau atteint au niveau écriture et aussi au niveau recherche. Je me disais « j'aimerais écrire avec elle ». Et voilà qu'elle me le propose, en plus sur une de mes périodes historiques préférées: l'Antiquité Latine. J'ai accepté tout de suite, relu tous mes livres en rapport avec la période, et ensuite nous avons discuté pendant un moment pour voir exactement ce qu nous voulions faire.

Je vous laisse lire le résultat, en espérant que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai eu à le faire...

.

.

.


	2. Ni la fureur de la flamme enragée

Bon, petite mise en bouche... Ca vous résumera l'idée globale de la fic.

Ce poème a été écrit par Joachim Du Bellay (écrivain du XVIème siècle). Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni la fureur de la flamme enragée,  
Ni le tranchant du fer victorieux,  
Ni le dégât du soldat furieux,  
Qui tant de fois, Rome, t'a saccagée,

Ni coup sur coup ta fortune changée,  
Ni le ronger des siècles envieux,  
Ni le dépit des hommes et des dieux,  
Ni contre toi ta puissance rangée,

Ni l'ébranler des vents impétueux,  
Ni le débord de ce dieu tortueux  
Qui tant de fois t'a couvert de son onde,

Ont tellement ton orgueil abaissé,  
Que la grandeur du rien qu'ils t'ont laissé  
Ne fasse encore émerveiller le monde.


	3. Ab Urbe Condita

Comme d'hab, merci à ceux qui lisent et qui commentent.

S'il y a des questions historiques, il vous reste google, ou les questions par messages. On essayera de faire au mieux.

.

.

.

.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin fiche encore là?"  
Rome serra les poings à l'interjection de Tibur. Gamin. Gosse. Mon petit. Mon garçon. Mon enfant. C'étaient les seuls mots qu'ils avaient à la bouche quand ils lui adressaient la parole. Et, cette fois, il allait leur faire comprendre qui il était vraiment.  
"Je suis un membre de la Ligue Latine. J'ai le droit d'être là.  
Aricia poussa un gémissement.  
-Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont encore nous le mettre dans les pattes?  
-Visiblement si. Romulus, trésor, tu ne veux pas aller jouer dehors?  
Le ton doux de Cora ne calma pas le garçon, au contraire. Du haut de ses huit ans d'âge physique, il fusilla tous les autres du regard.  
-Non. Je veux rester avec vous.  
-La réunion est pas là, gamin. Si tu veux voir la réunion et apprendre des choses, va avec les humains.  
La voix froide d'Albe imposa un silence lourd dans la salle. L'enfant sentit la colère courir dans ses veines.  
-Ce qu'ils disent, c'est pas important. C'est à vous de m'apprendre! J'ai gagné le droit! Je l'ai gagné en te faisant face, Albe! Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer! Surtout pas toi!  
L'aîné jeta un regard irrité au plus jeune.  
-Ne joue pas au plus malin. Tu as peut-être gagné en puissance, mais tu n'es qu'un gosse. Avec un passif peu glorieux, en plus.  
Romulus ouvrit la bouche, insulté. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Cora l'arrêta dans son élan.  
-Albe, laisse le... Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu es vexé alors tu lui fais payer, mais il a gagné cette guerre contre toi. Il a bien le droit à quelques questions. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui normalement devrait se charger de son éducation.  
L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête.  
-Très bien. Quelle est ta question?  
-Attends un peu! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! C'est quoi ton problème? En quoi est-ce que mes "origines" ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec mes capacités à faire parti de la Ligue Latine?  
Une autre cité ricana.  
-Tu n'es pas très malin, toi. Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a élevé? Sans nous, tu serais probablement déjà dans un lupanar. Tu as beau avoir maquillé ça en légende, jouant sur le sens du mot _lupa_ pour la changer en "louve", nous savons tous ce qu'il en est. Celle que tu considères comme ta mère était une prostituée, un point c'est tout.  
Le rouge monta au joue du plus jeune. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ses premières années. Il était né -ou était apparu, plus précisément- dans les sept collines. Il avait été trouvé rapidement, mais il avait fallu quelques mois pour que sa mère adoptive ne réalise que quelque chose n'était pas normal, et ne finisse par le conduire à un temple des environs. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et probablement pas la dernière, qu'on utilisait cet "argument" contre lui. La profession de sa mère était l'un de leur préféré, avec sa jeunesse physique et... Son expression se durcit. Il savait ce qui allait venir après, s'il décidait de prendre la défense de celle qui l'avait trouvé. Pour autant, il n'allait pas les laisser faire. Sa bienfaitrice était morte depuis longtemps, mais qu'importe. Il lui devait trop pour les laisser parler d'elle de cette manière.  
-Vous vous croyez mieux que moi? Oui, c'était une prostituée, et alors? Elle s'est occupé de moi, vous n'avez pas à lui manquer de respect. Elle est morte, vous n'avez aucun respect pour les morts?  
Albe lui jeta un regard méprisant.  
-Elle était humaine. Tu apprendras que le respect, ça se mérite. Le fait qu'elle soit morte ne lui donne pas de privilège.  
-Albe!  
Le ton réprobateur de Cora fit soupirer son interlocuteur.  
-Quoi? C'est un mode de réflexion simpliste et puéril, comme lui! Et ça montre bien sa faiblesse.  
-Je ne suis pas faible! J'ai gagné contre toi!  
Ce dernier serra les dents  
-Par traîtrise. Ton Horace, ton lamentable survivant, n'a même pas eut le courage de faire face à l'échec de ses frères, et a choisi de profiter des blessures de mes Curriaces pour les tuer par derrière. Avant de tuer sa propre épouse parce qu'elle avait eu le culot de pleurer ses frères.  
-Ils étaient des ennemis de Rome, et il en avait le droit. Quant à elle, c'était à Rome qu'elle devait sa loyauté, et non plus à Albe. C'est regrettable qu'il ait dû en arriver là, mais ce n'est pas à toi de juger. Il était son époux et le chef de sa famille.  
-Admettons. Et le fait que tes bien aimés romains descendent d'une bande d'esclaves, de voleurs, de criminels et d'apatrides? Ceci dit, ça explique en parti son comportement. C'est dans son sang, dans votre sang à tous.  
-Vous les avez rejetés, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je les ai accueillis?  
-Ca nous fait que la seule solution que tu ais trouvé pour justifier ton existence et te maintenir en vie ait été d'enlever, de violer et de marier de force des femmes sur lesquels tu n'avais aucun droit.  
-Hypocrite. Je devais survivre, vous auriez fait de même. De toutes façons, je crois que ta mémoire te joue des tours. Contrairement à la traîtresse d'Albe, les Sabines savaient vers qui devait aller leur loyauté. Elles ont protégé leur époux, quand bien même c'était contre leur pères ou leurs frères, car, par leur mariage, elles étaient devenues romaines.  
-Ca ne rend pas ça respectable pour autant, gamin. Commenta Tibur. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que nous valons un peu mieux que ça. Arrête avec ta loyauté, apprends la notion d'honneur, et reviens nous voir.  
-Ne venez pas me parler d'honneur! Vous devriez apprendre à me respecter, avant d'oser évoquer l'honneur! Je suis...  
-Tu es un petit impudent, voilà ce que tu es. Tu te crois à notre hauteur? Ne me fait pas rire! Si nous le voulions, nous pourrions t'écraser. Tu as pris le nom de ton premier roi, comme s'il y avait la moindre de ses actions dont tu pourrais être fier. C'était un opportuniste. Quant à toi, tu n'es rien, comparé à nous.  
Rome serra les poings. Reculant de deux pas, il posa son regard brûlant de rage sur les membres de la Ligue Latine. L'absence de commentaires des autres indiquait clairement leur avis sur la question. Même Cora, qui avait pourtant tendance à prendre son parti, même si c'était en l'infantilisant, ne contredit pas son collègue.  
-C'est faux.  
-Non, c'est vrai. Et tu le sais. C'est le cas aujourd'hui, et ça le sera toujours. tu es faible, et tu le resteras. Et c'est pour ça que tu garderas toujours cette apparence de gosse. Tu es immature, et tu ne pourras jamais être autre chose qu'une petite cité pleine d'ambition et sans moyen de les satisfaire."  
Le silence se fit lourd. Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Albe, furieux. Finalement, il le lâcha des yeux pour regarder les autres cités présentes. Certaines avaient l'air gênées, d'autres moqueuses ou même méprisantes, quand elles ne se contentaient pas de l'ignorer soigneusement. Brusquement, la rage se calma en lui, remplacée par une froide détermination. Il prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les paupières. finalement, il les rouvrit, et posa son regard impassible sur les personnes présentes. Un rictus méprisant déforma son visage juvénile.  
"Ca vous satisfait, pas vrai? Ca vous rassure, ça vous permet de vous sentir supérieurs? C'est vrai, je suis un enfant. Mais vous oubliez quelque chose: je suis comme vous. Je ne suis pas humain. Profitez de votre soi-disant suprématie. Ca ne durera pas. D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi? Je ne vais pas me contenter d'arriver à votre niveau. Le Latium ne sera que la première étape. J'irai plus loin, bien plus loin que tout ce que vous auriez jamais pu rêvez. Je dominerai le Monde. Et, ce jour là, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que vous. Tous les "enfants" que je rencontrerai, je croirai en leur potentiel. Et je m'en méfierai. Tout comme vous devriez vous méfier de moi.  
-C'est une menace, Romulus?  
La question de Cora fit disparaître l'expression venimeuse de Rome. Il esquissa un sourire charmant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne s'adoucit pas.  
-Non. C'est un serment."

.  
.

.

.


	4. Déjà superbia

« Tu vas faire quelque chose.

-Faire quoi?

-Les arrêter. Les faire les obéir. Je suis leur roi, ils me doivent obéissance. »

Romulus posa son regard étrangement calme sur Tarquin le Superbe. En soupirant, il se leva, dépliant progressivement ses jambes. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup grandi, non pas en tant que cité, mais en tant qu'humain. Aujourd'hui, il ressemblait presque plus à un adolescent de treize ou quatorze ans qu'à l'enfant qu'il était un an ou deux auparavant. Les choses allaient changer, vite, très vite. Elles changeaient déjà, même si cet humain prétentieux semblait se croire intouchable. Parce qu'il portait le titre de roi et qu'il était étrusque, il se croyait supérieur. Comme si être étrusque lui donnait la moindre légitimité... Les étrusques n'étaient plus rien, à présent. Sans le prestige qu'ils gagnaient à régner sur la cité, leur nom aurait probablement été effacé des mémoires. La cité de Rome n'était peut être pas la plus puissante, mais elle ne pouvait plus être ignorée comme les autres membres de la Ligue Latine avaient pu le faire au début.

-Tu m'écoutes, Romulus?

La voix de cet homme ne lui semblait plus aussi forte, aussi impérative. Elle avait perdu de son autorité. Le fait qu'il lui donne des ordres lui semblait contre-nature. A chaque mot, il l'irritait un peu plus, lui donnant envie de le faire taire. Peu importe les moyens.

« Je sors.

-Non, toi aussi, tu dois m'obéir! Tu penses pouvoir t'opposer à moi?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, mais le rictus moqueur qu'il affichait dû être assez clair. Tarquin le saisit par le bras, le forçant à se rasseoir.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis, Rome.

-Non. Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison, pour ça. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un lâche, un meurtrier et un imbécile. Et, aujourd'hui, tu te permets de mépriser le Sénat. Tu ne mérites pas ton titre.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver, petit. Rien à mériter, rien à justifier, que ce soit devant toi ou aucun autre. Je suis le _roi_.

-Tu es un dégénéré, tout comme le reste de ta famille. Tu as atteins le trône en te mariant à une parricide qui a jeté à la rue et fait assassiner à même le sol son propre père. Et, toi, tu lui as interdit jusqu'à la moindre sépulture.

-Son père était un ancien esclave.

-Servius Tullius était un bon roi, il méritait d'être respecté.

-Le respecter? Peu importe, il n'avait aucun droit d'être là.

-Et ton fils a t-il le droit d'être là? Que mérite-t-il, ton fils? Que mérite un homme ayant forcé l'épouse d'un autre homme et qui, pour restaurer son honneur et celui de sa famille, n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ses jours?

L'étrusque le regarda de haut, plein de suffisance. Tarquin le Superbe, Tarquin le Traître, Tarquin bouffi d'orgueil et de prétentions se permettait de le regarder de haut. Lui. Une colère froide bien connue coula dans ses veines. Inconscient des conséquences de ses actes, l'humain reprit la parole.

« Et tu te rebellerais parce qu'un affranchi et une simple femme sont morts? »

Romulus se figea, se laissant traîner vers le balcon. La poigne du roi restait serrée autour de son biceps. C'était douloureux, mais moins que les mots que l'usurpateur avait prononcé. Finalement, l'homme le poussa à l'extérieur. Sous lui, la foule grouillante des romains dont les paroles se mélangeaient. Aucune phrase, aucun slogan ne semblait se détacher de ce bruit incessant, mais lui pouvait sentir la colère, et leurs regards posés sur lui, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Le sentiment de trahison, d'incompréhension... Il se déversait un peu plus dans son corps à chaque battement de cœur.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que son peuple était en colère. Mais, là, c'était différent. Résister ne servirait à rien, il le sentait. Quelque chose était destiné à disparaître, aujourd'hui, que ce soit cet homme, le titre injustifiable dont il se réclamait ou bien lui-même. Une pression sur son bras lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Dis-leur, maintenant. Dis-leur ce qu'ils doivent faire.

-Tu veux... Que je leur dise de t'écouter?

-Arrête de me défier, Rome.

\- Connais-tu le nom de cette femme?

-Quoi?

-Le nom de celle que ton fils à déshonoré.

Tarquin passa l'autre main derrière la nuque du garçon, la serrant douloureusement.

-Tu es ma cité, tu me dois obéissance.

-Le nom de la femme était... Lucrèce. Et Lucrèce n'est pas morte, elle s'est donnée la mort.

-Et? Peu importe comment elle est morte, ou pourquoi.

-Ton fils l'a violé. Elle est morte pour emporter avec elle le déshonneur que toi et ton fils avez déversé sur toute sa famille.

-Alors quoi? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son mari n'aurait jamais accepté l'adultère. Il l'aurait abandonné. Et sa vie aurait tout également été finie. C'est comme toi, en fait. Que pourrais-tu faire, sans moi? Il n'existe pas de royaume sans roi. Sans moi, tu meurs. Veux-tu mourir, Romulus? Pour restaurer ton honneur tant aimé? »

Le monde sembla ralentir, alors que ces mots pénétraient son esprit au bord de l'implosion. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop loin de son but pour mourir. Il n'avait pas encore soumis les cités du Latium. Il n'avait pas encore vu le monde, ne l'avait pas touché. Il voulait vivre pour voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de tous les horizons. Mais ça... Suivre cet homme... Celui-là, et peut être tous les fous illégitimes qui le suivraient, qui abuseraient des pouvoirs incroyables que leur statut leur conférerait... Non. Il fallait l'arrêter. L'arrêter lui, et tous ceux qui voudraient prendre sa suite. Rome ne serait pas la cité qui donnerait à de misérables humains des pouvoirs dignes des Dieux. Son honneur lui interdisait.

Lucrèce n'avait pas voulu survivre à son honneur. Il comprenait. Mais il n'allait pas faire de même. Il voulait voir le monde. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher... Il voulait en prendre possession. Il voulait vivre.

« Je ne veux pas mourir.

Le roi eu un sourire satisfait.

-Alors parle.

-Non. Je ne parlerai pas. Et je ne mourrai pas. Vous allez partir, toi et ta famille. Vous allez quitter Rome. Rome n'a pas besoin de vous. Le Sénat peut parfaitement assurer les missions que tu revendiques comme tienne

\- Pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'es qu'une petite cité! Sans nous tu ne serais rien.

-Je suis Rome. Et même si je n'étais effectivement rien, ce serai toujours bien mieux que ce que toi et ta misérable famille pourrez jamais être.

-Je pourrais te tuer, là, sous les yeux de ton précieux peuple.

-Tu pourrais essayer. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire si facilement.

-Espèce de petit... »

Des voix fortes, venant du couloir, arrêtèrent l'étrusque. Romulus se saisit du poignet de l'homme, le serrant démesurément fort.

« Ils sont là pour toi, Tarquin.

L'étrusque jeta un regard alarmé derrière lui. Soudainement, il se saisit d'un couteau, qui reposait jusque là sur la table, et appuya la lame contre le cou de l'adolescent.

-Tu vas les en empêcher. S'ils font mine de s'approcher, je te trancherai la gorge.

Romulus eu un sourire suffisant, impertinent.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Ha oui? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

-Tu as de nombreux défauts, mais tu es relativement intelligent. Ils ne vont pas te tuer, ils n'y gagneraient rien. S'ils faisaient ça, ils risqueraient de s'attirer les foudres des autres cités. Mais, si tu me tues? Que leur restera t'il, si je suis mort? Leur avenir sera incertain, ils ne sauront plus où ils en sont. Ils n'auront plus rien à perdre et, à ce moment là, les conséquences de ta mort seraient le moindre de leurs soucis. »

Les yeux du roi étaient brûlants de haine. Mais Romulus, contrairement à toute logique, en ressentait un sentiment de délectation. Cette haine était un aveu de faiblesse, d'impuissance. D'un geste nonchalant, Romulus repoussa son agresseur qui tomba au sol. Aussitôt, les mains des insurgés s'en saisirent, le traînant loin de la personnification de la cité. Celle-ci se permit un sourire satisfait.

.

.

.

Tarquin fixa haineusement Romulus. Les hommes étaient en train de placer le nécessaire pour le voyage de l'ancienne famille royale dans un chariot.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tarquin? Mécontent de ton sort? Il paraît pourtant qu'il fait bon vivre à Tarquinia à cette époque de l'année.

-Tu payeras pour ton impudence, Romulus. Je reprendrai ce qui est mien.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici qui t'appartienne.

-La cité est à moi. Ta vie est à moi.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Mais rien ne t'empêche de l'imaginer, et d'en rêver de ton exil.

-Mon exil? Mon exil sera ta perte. Je mènerai contre toi tous mes alliés. Ce que tu projettes, quoi que ce soit, mourra aussi rapidement qu'une flammèche peut être éteinte.

Romulus se contenta de ricaner.

\- Réjouis-toi, Tarquin. Ton nom restera dans l'Histoire comme celui du dernier homme à Rome qui porta le titre de Roi. »

.

.

.

.

.

NB: En latin, Superbia signifie orgueilleux. Et Selka a dit, une fois que je lui ai envoyé:

"Les romains ont toujours été orgueilleux. Je te propose ça comme titre."

Moi, j'ai répondu:

"... Okay."

Parce que, franchement, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.


End file.
